


I Said I'd Never Miss You

by kaciemcr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciemcr/pseuds/kaciemcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Fourth of July. What did you expect me to write?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said I'd Never Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Fourth of July for the full effect.

Mikey watched the brilliant (and expensive) fireworks shoot off the ground. His friends surrounded him, drinks in their hands and grins on their faces. The sun went down just as they set up for the fireworks. The stars glimmered above, but they couldn’t rival what Mikey saw as he watched the explosions go off in colors ranging from white to red to purple. He felt alone, even though people were standing no farther than ten feet from away. His mind raced with thoughts of his past. He pushed it all away after that summer, but tonight was always hard. They were fireworks together. That’s what Pete told him. It should have lasted, but they were only fireworks. Beautiful as they went off, but nothing more than a mess the next day. 

He wondered what Pete was doing, wondered if he was thinking about him. He wondered if Pete was watching fireworks at his own party and thinking about what he told Mikey when what they had started fading. It felt like the little firecrackers that went off in a flash, but blinded you enough that you saw a purple fade for a minute. They made ears ring, and Mikey wanted to stay as far away as possible. He wondered if their relationship was like that. Did people want to stay away from them? Was their love (if you could call it that) too violent, too striking and bright, for anyone to want to see? 

Mikey looked at the party of people in the yard around him. Their faces lit up each time more fireworks went off, but the next minute it was dark again. Mikey decided he didn’t like the dark as much. He missed being the firework, flying and sparking. Maybe Pete would love him if he could do that. He hadn’t seen him in so long he couldn’t remember if Pete was like that either. What if it was different now? They could do a proper thing. But Mikey watched a three tier explode in red, white, and blue and decided he didn’t want that. They were just fireworks together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes and it's literally barely even the 4th anymore. So what was the point.


End file.
